El camino a casa
by angiskuldy
Summary: Para Horizontesinfin, amigo invisible del foro de ouat Bienvenidos a Storybrooke. Jefferson en busca de las zapatillas rojas para Rumpelstiltskin/ FTL & Storybrooke (STB) El sombrerero intenta reunirse de nuevo con su hija Grace. AU, Jefferson POV


_******Este fanfic es un regalo para Horizontesinfin, del foro de OUAT "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"**_

**__****Al final escogí el tema de Jefferson porqué es un personaje del cual todavía no sabemos mucho, hay espacios en blanco que supongo que la serie deberá de cubrir en algún momento...Me gusta la relación que tiene Jeff con Rumpel (adoro a Rumpel, y escribir sobre Hook...bueno de momento no estoy preparada XD) Así que este es el tema escogido, y espero y deseo que te guste este pequeño obsequio! :)**

_****__**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo esta historia. Derechos de OUAT, Disney, cuentos infantiles de Grimm, Carrol, etc etc. **_**____****Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"**_****__**.**_

**__****Resumen: Jefferson en busca de las zapatillas rojas para Rumpelstiltskin/ FTL & Storybrooke (STB)**

**__****Tipo: Adventure, Jefferson POV**

**__****Pairing: non-pairing. Jefferson/Grace/Rumpelstiltskin**

**__****Ratking: K+**

**__****Location: Menciones a 2x05 "The Doctor" y antes de que Jefferson se reencuentre con su hija. Parte II reencuentro de Jeff y Grace**

**El camino a casa**

- Jefferson! Me alegra volver a verte...a qué se debe esta inesperada visita? -repuso un hombrecillo con voz divertida mientras dejaba de utilizar su rueca y miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a su amigo-.

- Yo también me alegro de verte Rumpelstiltskin -sonrió de lado el sombrerero mientras se acercaba a él con pasos meditativos-. No te hagas el loco viejo amigo, además para loco ya estoy yo.

Rumpelstiltskin se levantó y sonrió mientras se acercaba a él.

- Veo que la visita a la reina no ha ido bien...verdad?

- Creo que debería haber abusado de tu buena bondad desde el primer momento, si eso es a lo que te refieres. -Rumpelstiltskin sonrió complacido mientras hizo un aspaviento con las manos-.

- Por supuesto! Si lo que quieres es recuperar a tu hija, yo puedo ser de más ayuda que una de mis aprendices...-refiriéndose a Regina-.

- Y qué me va a costar a cambio?

- Oh!...Tsk tsk tsk...querido Jefferson, acaso no somos amigos?

El sombrerero siguió con la mirada al ser oscuro y deseó al fin encontrar una redención.

- Dime, qué he de hacer?

- La pregunta no es qué harás tú, sino qué conseguirás a cambio. -se desplazó por la sala rebuscando entre los papeles que habían en las estanterías y al fin se volvió a acercar a su amigo- Verás, si cumples con esta misión...investigaré el confinamiento que le ha dado la reina. Si fracasas...

- Está bien. Ya lo he entendido. Ahora muéstremelo. -sacudió su cabeza hacia el papel que tenía entre las manos Rumpelstiltskin-.

El Oscuro le tendió un papel con un solo dibujo: unas zapatillas rojas, incrustadas en rubíes, brillantes como el amanecer. Pero ya había fracasado tiempo atrás en esa búsqueda. Había ido a buscarlas al País de las Maravillas pero le habían dicho que habían viajado a otra tierra, y así se lo había comunicado a Rumpelstiltskin; cuándo éste era el maestro de Regina. Recordó brevemente con una sonrisa, cómo se había compinchado con Rumpelstiltskin para llevar a Regina frente a Frankenstein para que éste hiciera un burda imitación de "hechicero". A cambio, Jefferson consiguió su pasaporte real para cruzar los reinos. Pero recordó de forma amarga que también había contribuido a engañar a Regina y herirla al acabar con la posibilidad de ver de nuevo a Daniel vivo. Así pues, había ayudado a crear a la parte malvada de la reina.

- Y dónde he de buscar? No sé dónde...-el Oscuro le calló-.

- Ah! -hizo un aspaviento, calificable de divertido- Este dibujo procede del mundo donde están. Su mundo se llama Oz. Lo conoces?

- Solo de oídas...

- Lo que debe preocuparte es la bruja malvada, ella es quien custodia las zapatillas.

- Sería raro no tener a alguien malvado en cada reino no crees? -rió sin ganas y Rumpelstiltskin juntó ambas cejas haciendo que Jefferson carraspeara- Bien...Y por qué quieres esos zapatos?

- Eso es asunto mío...

Jefferson, tras meditar unos segundos y mirar repetidas veces al papel y a Rumpelstiltskin, al final dobló el papel y se lo guardó en su americana.

- Está bien.

- Me alegro...-se dirigió a su rueca de nuevo- Una cosa más...vigila con la bruja. Puede convertirte en piedra y eso sí, me temo, no sería nada agradable.

El sombrerero se sacó el sombrero y lo hizo girar en el suelo, consiguiendo así la forma de crear un portal y viajar a través de los diversos mundos. Esta vez, visitaría Oz.

En cuanto llegó a la sala que custodiaba los portales a otros mundos, se paró delante de la puerta dorada y con varias esmeraldas incrustadas. Una "o" enorme era la insignia de la puerta y tras coger aire repetidas veces, cerró los ojos antes de girar el picaporte. Imágenes de su hija pasaron fugazmente por su mente. Sus juegos por las tardes, el té imaginario, los peluches parlantes, la sonrisa de su hija y la felicidad que tan poco había durado. Quería darle más, merecía mucho más. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que tan solo con su compañía era lo que la hacía feliz, lo que les había hecho felices. Tardes como ésa, soñaba volver a vivir. Si conseguía los zapatos, su amigo cumpliría con el resto e intentaría averiguar el paradero de su hija. Rumpelstiltskin no era como Regina. Él al menos sabía ver y apreciar el amor de los demás. Eso les diferenciaba.

Abrió los ojos decidido y entró por la majestuosa puerta. En su interior un reino resplandeciente de altas montañas de un verde esmeralda yacían majestuosas e imponentes. Ahora debía buscar a la bruja. Aves centinelas le dieron la bienvenida y eso no le gustó del todo. Haciendo una mueca se colocó bien su sombrero de copa y empezó a caminar escondiéndose entre los árboles.

_Flashback-_

_- Papá, cómo era el País de las Maravillas? -la voz soñadora irrumpió en su particular tarde de té imaginario-._

_- Es muy bonito, lleno de colores. Pero la reina es malvada. _

_- Más que la reina Regina?_

_- Mucho más. Decapita a la gente sin pensárselo dos veces -con un gesto imitó el modo en cómo se corta el pescuezo y su hija tragó saliva- Por eso es mejor no ir por allí cariño. _

_- Por qué es tan mala? _

_- No lo sé. Pero sé que es la madre de Regina. -se hizo un silencio y Grace rellenó la taza de su padre-._

_- Mamá era buena..._

_- Lo sé cielo...-acarició su cabeza gentilmente-._

_- Por qué las personas malas siguen vivas mientras las buenas mueren?_

_Jefferson no sabía qué respuesta dar a una pregunta así, así que respondió llanamente._

_- Gracy...el destino es algo difícil de controlar. Las personas vienen y van. Sean malas o buenas. Y aunque personas malas sigan existiendo, algún día tendrán su merecido._

_Fin Flashback-_

Quería vengarse de Regina. Conseguir los malditos zapatos de rubíes rojos y así poder recuperar a su hija. Confiaba en Rumpelstiltskin aunque no estaba seguro de cómo iba a encontrar a su hija, pero al menos sabía que tenía más posibilidades con alguien como el ser Oscuro. De repente, una gran ave empezó a caer en picado hacia él y por mucho que intentase correr, cada vez lo tenía más cerca. A lo lejos vio una casa en ruinas, parecía no pertenecer a ese reino. Vieja y con la madera desportillada, yacía en medio de un camino de adoquines amarillos. Corriendo cómo nunca había hecho llegó sin aliento a la puerta de la casa y entró en ella. Recobrando la respiración miró a su al rededor en busca de habitantes.

Storybrooke-Storybrooke-Storybrooke-Storybrooke-St orybrooke-Storybrooke-

En esa gran mansión, alejado del centro del pueblo, Jefferson miraba por la ventana. Todo parecía congelado, nadie parecía acordarse de nada de sus antiguas vidas. Nadie, salvo él. Él tenía esa penitencia. Recordaba dos mundos. Pero una de esas aburridas tardes, vio aparecer a lo lejos a alguien que padecía de cojera. Le reconoció al instante. Fue corriendo a la entrada de su casa para recibirle, algo inseguro de lo que podría significar tener a alguien como él en la puerta de su casa.

Al abrir la puerta, se anticipó al bastón del hombre, que iba a utilizar para golpear la madera a modo de llamamiento. Su cara de sorpresa le trajo recuerdos que no sabía si debía compartir.

- Buenas tardes. -dijo él-.

- Hola. -fue todo lo que el hombre dijo- Jefferson -susurró al fin-.

- Tú...me recuerdas?

- Sí querido amigo, al igual que tú. Pero eso es mejor que quede entre nosotros dos de momento. Sé de alguna reina a quien no le gustaría nada esta buena noticia.

- Pasa...-se hizo a un lado y cerró tras de su invitado-.

- Veo que te han acomodado bien...-miró rápidamente la estancia del salón-.

- Regina.

- Por qué?

- Las preguntas de una en una. Cómo te acuerdas de quien eres? Nadie...

- Yo, querido. No soy nadie. Soy el Oscuro...o lo fui en su momento. Algo bueno debía de tener...

- Y cómo sabías que yo también me acordaba?

- Sinceramente, no tenía ni idea. Sólo quería saber quien vivía aquí...el resto me lo has dicho tú sin querer. -Jeff sonrió-. Y ahora que lo sé...te gustará más lo que tengo que decir.

Jefferson le hizo un gesto para que se sentara y se puso algo inquieto.

- Qué pasa?

- Sé dónde está.

FaryTaleLand-FaryTaleLand-FaryTaleLand-FaryTaleLan d-FaryTaleLand-

El sombrerero buscó en la casa de madera sin encontrar ninguna pista, ni rastro de habitantes en ella. Miró por la ventana y todo estaba despejado. Suspiró y pensó en un plan, pero no tenía ninguno. Fue a girar el picaporte cuando algo le detuvo. Una extraña mano de paja le cogió del hombro y éste se giró asustado. Lo primero que vio fue lo que no dio importancia en su registro: Un muñeco, un espantapájaros situado al pie de las escaleras.

Se apartó de aquella cosa y trastabilló cayendo de bruces en el polvoriento sofá de lo que fue una sala de estar.

- Qué!...Quién...eres?!

- Oh, oh oh...perdona -dijo su suave voz- No quería...no quería asustarte yo...-parecía avergonzado, sin duda "eso" no tenía maldad alguna- Hace tiempo que no tengo visitas...Estoy aquí solo, refugiado. No me gusta salir, hay muchos peligros! -movió los brazos dejando caer paja por todas partes- Pero tú...no pareces de por aquí.

- No. Vengo de otro mundo.

- Oooohh...-se sentó interesado cerca de Jefferson- Pues deberías volver! Éste no es un mundo seguro. Hay una bruja malvada, y muchas otras bestias peligrosas que atacan en su nombre. Debes volver a tu mundo!

- He venido en busca de algo. Quizás tú las conozcas...-miró detenidamente al espantapájaros y acercándose a él para intimidarle, prosiguió- Busco las zapatillas rojas.

- La-la-las z-z-zapatillas?

- Veo que sabes de qué hablo.

- Sí. Pero esas zapatillas ya no están aquí. La bruja buena las destruyó para que la bruja mala no pudiese corromper otros mundos.

- Y lo consiguió? -se burló el sombrerero-.

- Sí. -hizo una pausa y se separó de él levantándose algo apesadumbrado- Pero eso nos costó la ira de la bruja mala y perdimos a la buena. -miró por la ventana-.

Jefferson se mordió el labio. Lo sentía por él y su mundo, pero ahora sin las zapatillas, no tenía posibilidades de reencontrarse con su hija. Se levantó del sofá, preparado para volver al Bosque encantado. Se detuvo cerca del espantapájaros.

- Lo siento...

El espantapájaros se giró y le miró con esa boca cosida que intentaba imitar una sonrisa y que con el paso del tiempo, parecía un puchero.

- He de volver...

- Puedo ir contigo...?

- Sólo puedo volver yo. Son las reglas, uno entra, uno sale. -miró al suelo algo apenado por ése ser-.

- Tranquilo, no se está tan mal...-intentó disimular-. Adiós amigo, que tengas un buen viaje... y cuidado.

- Adiós. - asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta, intentando recordar el triste viaje de vuelta a un mundo sin su hija-.

STB-STB-STB-STB-STB-STB-STB-STB-STB-STB-STB-STB-ST B-STB-STB-

En la casa del sombrerero, Rumpelstiltskin o señor Gold cómo ahora le llamaban, gracias a la imaginación de Regina; le dijo el paradero de la escuela dónde iba Grace. Jefferson se asombró por la revelación.

- Ha estado siempre...aquí. En Storybrooke? Con quién?

- Unos padres que obviamente no son los suyos...

La ira en la cara del sombrerero era evidente y se apretó una rodilla para aguantarse.

- Gracias...

Gold sabía lo que sentía un padre, y era evidente que su amigo pronto empezaría a sentir la tranquilidad de saber que el ser querido está cerca.

- De nada...-se levantó de la silla y rodeó a su amigo poniendo una mano en su hombro-. Después de todo...ambos hemos hecho mucho el uno por el otro viejo amigo. Esta te la debía yo. -soniró y se dirigió a la puerta acompañado de su bastón-. Sabes? La magia no existe aquí...pero puede que pronto se rompa la maldición y Grace recordará quién eres.

- No sé si quiero que lo recuerde todo. Tendrá el recuerdo de dos vidas y eso es una penitencia.

- Yo también lo recuerdo, y no es una penitencia. Es quienes somos. Es una misma vida y se ha de querer.

Jefferson se levantó como un resorte al fin y le hizo una última pregunta.

- Cuánto tiempo queda?

- Poco. -abrió la puerta y se marchó-.

Los días seguían uno igual que el otro en Storybrooke, y Jefferson visitaba más a menudo el pueblo, y más en concreto el banco que había justo al lado de la escuela de Grace. A las cinco en punto de la tarde esperaba verla al salir de clase, y casi siempre lo conseguía. Pasaba justo por delante de él, hablando animada con sus compañeras. Alguna tarde se había subido al coche de su "madre" y su "padre" sin dar tiempo a verla, y sintiendo un dolor intenso en el pecho por no poder acercarse a ella y decirle que aquellos no eran sus padres. De que ella era Grace. Quería un futuro mejor para él y su hija y quería borrar de su mente los recuerdos del bosque encantado cómo fuera.

Una tarde, a Grace se le calló un libro justo al lado de él. Jefferson se agachó velozmente y lo recogió para entregárselo, no sin antes mirarla a los ojos y sonreír. Miró al libro y leyó en voz alta

- "Oz, un mundo mágico" Vaya!

- Sí...lo ha leído? -sonrió Grace al desconocido-

- Algo así...

- A mi me gusta...sobre todo los zapatos rojos...son muy bonitos. Y además con ellos se puede viajar a otros mundos!

- Te gustaría viajar a otros mundos?

- Claro! -dijo con obviedad y cogió el libro de sus manos- Gracias, señor. -Se lo guardó y le sonrió de nuevo antes de proseguir su camino-.

- De nada...

Empezaba a pensar en lo que pasaría después de que la maldición se rompiese, en lo que recordaría Grace y en lo que él no quería que recordase. Tan sólo quería su final feliz. Encontrar de algún modo, el camino a casa.

**THE END**

**Parte II**

**Nuestro hogar**

Queriendo evitar que la maldición se rompiera, Jefferson había acudido ante Regina y la ayudó a recuperar la manzana envenenada para librarse de Emma. Pero qué había conseguido? Nada. Pues la reina seguía siendo vil y desconsiderada y no había cumplido con su promesa: hacer que él y su hija volvieran a estar juntos. Lo primero que pensó fue en matarla, pero matar no era algo que tuviese en su sangre, así que la venganza la iba tener de otro modo.

_Flashback-_

_El sombrerero visitó a la reina una vez más, en busca de respuestas que no iban a ser respondidas. Y si algo sabía de la corte de Regina, era que en sus celdas había más de un inocente. Había hablado con el cazador en más de una ocasión sobre eso, mientras éste le acompañaba a los aposentos de la reina. Y queriendo sonsacar información, consiguió más de lo que esperaba. _

_- Es mejor saber que tiene todas las celdas ocupadas...ya sabes, así al menos sé que no tiene sitio para mi. -dijo Jefferson-._

_- Ambos sabemos que tiene otros métodos para librarse de sus enemigos...-respondió el cazador-._

_- Sabes quienes son sus presos?_

_- Sólo algunos. La última fue una joven...muy bella._

_- Por qué la encerró?_

_- No lo sé, pero dijo que la mantenía alejada de una bestia. Aunque ella parecía quererle. Dijo que nunca dejaría de luchar por él. _

_- Vaya, una joven decidida -dijo algo sorprendido-._

_FinFlashback-_

No fue hasta pasado un tiempo, que el sombrerero cayó en la cuenta. Era muy bella...Bella. Rumpelstiltskin tan solo lo había comentado una vez, pero él no le dio importancia. Sólo su rostro fue lo que pudo leer, y entonces empezó a atar cabos. Una bestia...quizás esa bestia fuera Rumpelstiltskin. Y ella fuera la sirvienta que una tarde dejó de estar presente en su castillo. Sólo la vio una vez y al no volverla a ver, preguntó. Rumpelstiltskin solo dijo " Se ha ido, y no volverá..." Ahora empezaba a entenderlo, y si era así; Bella podría estar aquí, encerrada en Storybrooke y custodiada por Regina. Si conseguía liberarla, haría dos cosas buenas: devolverle el favor a un amigo y conseguir fastidiar a la reina. Incluso el mismo Rumpelstiltskin podría encargarse de dar su merecido a la reina en su lugar. Debía de investigar...

Mientras, volvió al sitio que más paz le otorgaba: el banco de la escuela. Y a la hora de costumbre, Grace pasó por ahí. Pero esta vez, algo cambió. Grace se acercó a él directamente y Jefferson dejó de disimular con su periódico.

- Hola. -dijo ella-.

- Hola...-cerró las páginas y la miró algo inquieto-.

- Ya me he terminado el libro. -sonrió-.

- Vaya! Y te gustó?

- Sí. -le miró- Por qué siempre está aquí? Espera a su hijo?

El sombrerero tragó saliva. No sabía qué responder.

- No. Me gusta pasear y siempre me dejo caer por aquí. Meriendo en Granny's y este banco está cerca.

- Oh. -se quedaron en silencio unos segundos- Bueno, tengo que irme, hoy voy al médico.

- Estás enferma? -se incorporó un poco-.

- No, solo me van a vacunar.

- Bueno...pues espero que vaya todo bien.

- Gracias señor, adiós. -sonrió y justo en ese momento un coche la recogió-.

Pensando en ir al hospital de nuevo, fue a buscar un café y empezó a caminar.

En el hospital, Regina ya no estaba al lado de Henry. Había bastantes pacientes, y puertas con clave de acceso que le hicieron sospechar. Se acercó adulador hacia una enfermera y empezó a sonsacar información.

- Buenas tardes.

- Sí? Puedo ayudarle?

- Verá...la alcaldesa está ocupada y me envía para saber si hay cambios en las personas que están a su "cargo" -sonrió dulcemente-.

La enfermera le miró algo perturbada, pues al decir "las personas" incluía a más de una persona.

- No hay cambios. -respondió al final y Jeff se maldijo por no haber funcionado su treta-.

- Verá...ha sido duro ver a Henry en su estado actual...la pobre se ha ido a casa a descansar. Espero que los demás pacientes estén bien. -volvió a intentarlo-.

- Bueno...la chica sigue en el estado de siempre. -su cabeza apuntó a una de las puertas con código de acceso-.

- En psiquiatría? -se aventuró-.

- Sí.

- Muy bien, muchas gracias. -se alejó antes de que la enfermera pudiese sospechar más-.

El plan era sencillo, entró sin ser visto en una consulta y esperó a que pasara un médico. Cogió a uno por sorpresa y lo durmió con cloroformo. Seguidamente, se vistió con su bata y cogió su placa de acceso. En su café añadió unas pastillas somníferas de la misma consulta y empezó el plan.

Llegó hasta la planta indicada y dio de beber su café a la enfermera de guardia, cosa que funcionó y cayó redonda encima de la mesa. Seguidamente, cogió las llaves de la enfermera y encontró lo que buscaba. En una celda, tumbada en la cama. Era ella... era Bella.

Lo siguiente fue sencillo, decirle a la joven que buscara a Gold y le dijera que Regina la había encerrado todo este tiempo.

Cuando la maldición se rompió. Jefferson no sabía qué hacer. Sin duda Gold se había vengado de Regina con un espectro, pero había salido sana y salva. Ahora, sentarse de nuevo en el banco podía traer consecuencias. Ser recordado era algo que no tenía claro. Cambió su banco por otro cercano al muelle. Estaba harto de todo, marginado de la sociedad. Hasta que Henry, se acercó un día hasta él.

- Tú eres el sombrerero loco, verdad?

- Así es...

- Por qué no has ido a buscar a tu hija? Seguro que ella te está esperando. Todos se están reuniendo.

- No sé si es lo mejor.

- Créeme, los hijos quieren ver a sus padres. Sobre todo si tienen unos. Yo he conocido a mi madre y es genial.

- No todos son como tú.

- Tienes que ir a verla! Es tu hija!

Jefferson miró al joven que tenía al lado y respiró hondo.

- Ella te quiere. De qué tienes miedo?

- No lo sé...

- Entonces a qué esperas? -le animó-.

El hombre, algo derrotado y meditativo, hizo caso al consejo del joven niño. Se levantó del banco y fue en busca de Grace.

La salida del colegio fue la más larga que pudo recordar. Las manos le sudaban y tenía un nudo en la garganta. No se sentó, pues estaba demasiado nervioso. De pie, al fin la vio salir con sus amigas. Tan animada, que no sabía si era una buena idea llamarla por su nombre. Pero al fin lo hizo.

- Grace!...Grace!

La niña se paró en seco y giró su melena en dirección a los gritos de un nombre que pocos conocían. Era él, era su padre. El hombre del banco. Su corazón se hinchó de felicidad y sonrió mientras corría hacia él con los brazos abiertos.

- Papá! Papá! Eres tú!

Chocaron sus cuerpos y el abrazo derritió por completo el corazón del sombrerero.

- Me has encontrado! -se separó de él y Jefferson se agachó para darle un beso en la frente-.

- Sí cariño. Ya estoy aquí.

Ya daban igual los recuerdos del bosque encantado, daban igual los recuerdos de este u otros mundos. Se tenían el uno al otro y nada podía ser mejor que eso. Estar juntos donde fuera, hacer un hogar de la nada.

**THE END ;)**

**PD: Espero que te haya gustado Horizontesinfin ! xx**


End file.
